


李少逃妻之婚不由你

by MUSKMELON



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSKMELON/pseuds/MUSKMELON
Kudos: 60





	李少逃妻之婚不由你

甜宠文学1  
谁都没想到李帝努会来，包间大门被推开的时候黄仁俊已经喝得差不多了，他脸泛潮红，懵懵懂懂地跟着众人朝门口伸头，露出一小节细白的手腕，晃眼。

黄仁俊先天不足，比正常小孩早出来两个月，长的也小一圈。他叫李帝努吓得有点喘不上气来，躲在罗渽民身后，紧张的手心汗津津，酒洒出来，全然忘了罗渽民和李帝努不过是一丘之貉。

宏盛的老板看见了，笑着坐过来，手穿过黄仁俊的侧腰给洇湿的沙发铺垫子，房间里有的是手脚勤快的服务生，用不着他来，可这人偏弄上这么一出，怎么想都很有意思，罗渽民意味深长地看了他一眼，然后把黄仁俊拽出去扔给李帝努。

就算有几年不在国内做生意了，场子里大多数人也还是知道李帝努。当年他爷爷成分不好，当不了兵，只能做买卖，谁成想几年后借了政策东风糖水铺子变成变成百货楼，垄断了整个食品行业——乳制品、肉制品、调味品甚至酒水，钱当然是赚不够的，最大的珠宝连锁，入股建筑企业，再到后来集团变成帝国财阀，甜水仔变成响当当的贸易大亨。

李家和中央亲，早些时候就和那边走的近，联姻大大小小有过几次，送出去的女儿都争气，让这颗大树扎根愈发稳固。铺路这么久，家里有孩子参政也就不奇怪，因为参政，前两年起再没有媒体敢报他家的事，曾经风光无二的李氏家族一时间在媒体那里成了禁词，所有的痕迹都被被清理干净，李氏家族像无数老钱家族一样，正式隐匿于幕后，无声伸出枝蔓，无处不在。

知情人会闭嘴会老去，网络新闻可以被抹去被篡改，但是发表过的纸媒却无法完全回收，如果有幸能看到二十年前的八卦报纸，多半会把它当做上海滩一般的话本小说——他们家里人会做生意，不仅传奇发家史被媒体报道了遍，就连李家独子同好友出街吃饭都能在小报周刊的头条连挂三天。

李帝努是私生子这件事不算秘密，只是没人敢提。他的父亲是独子，做事狠辣手段雷霆，事业上步步为营教人畏惧私生活却不算干净。李帝努是一夜风流的产物，因为是男孩，有幸保住了性命。

他仿佛被上天庇佑，注定生来富贵，主母黄嘉欣的肚皮不争气，父亲在他出生那年于意外中一命呜呼，只给他那没有名字的亲生母亲留下个遗腹子。

李帝努是毫无疑问的继承人，他的身世是宅子里无人敢提的辛秘，仿佛李少爷生来就备受宠爱万众瞩目，被养在黄嘉欣名下，当做亲生儿子，也继承了同样豪门的外公家势力，继承了黄家的一切，包括黄仁俊。

黄仁俊是正儿八经的黄家小儿子，活的却还不怎么顺畅，母亲因他难产而死，自己又先天不足，靠巨额医疗器械吊着命，隔三差五就要进ICU转一圈。黄家不准他碰家里的产业，只是用钢琴和诗词养着他，像是养了一个小女儿，他们为了黄仁俊好，却不曾想一个手里没有实权的漂亮男孩在圈子里要受怎样的折辱。

黄仁俊知道李帝努这两天回国，黄旭熙之前说他们家快变天了，就是没想到这么早，他心脏一阵疼，紧接着天旋地转。

李帝努把黄仁俊丢在床上，压上去，干净利落地剥下他的裤子，李帝努今天穿了一身黑西装，表面有精细的暗纹，水晶灯下方显玄机。

黄仁俊感觉不舒服，心脏用力收缩的感觉让人头晕，他有些病态的漂亮，锁骨下面有小小的凹陷，一身艳丽清新的皮肉让李帝努呼吸沉重，他禁欲太久，乍一开荤差点把黄仁俊肏死在床上。李帝努先是吮吸了一会儿黄仁俊的乳尖，把浅色的两点弄得深红充血，鼓鼓的立起来，是浑身上下唯数不多的丰盈地方。

那时候黄仁俊还有意识，弹起瘦削的腰肢，看起来傻乎乎地。做了一个简单潦草的扩张后，李帝努摸着黄仁俊纤细柔滑的侧腰，狠狠地撞进去，一边抽插一边骂他骚，问：“你他妈还给多少人摸过。”

黄仁俊有点缺氧了，眼前发黑，又疼又爽。他很会哭，存心让李帝努不好受，眼睛红红的凑上去亲他，嘴巴哆哆嗦嗦，想少受点罪。

李帝努一歪头躲开了，掐着黄仁俊的胸口侧腰耸腰，没让黄仁俊亲到。

可能要死在床上了，黄仁俊迷迷糊糊地想，就算我再不起眼再没用，李帝努把我在床上折腾死也不是小事。

他眼角洇出大片艳红，李帝努把黄仁俊翻个身面对自己，痛痛快快射进去以后才发现人已经昏过去了，但是还有急促的喘息，黄仁俊乖顺地躺在床上，如了他的愿，不会跑也不会拒绝，泪水濡湿了漆黑的鸦睫，悄无声息地失去意识。

李帝努一颗心直直地坠下去，抬手给自己响亮的一巴掌，然后把脸埋到黄仁俊胸前，颤抖起来。

凌晨两点，丽景酒店灯火通明，整栋楼的人都被吵起来，私人医生和公立医院的救护车挤在楼下，医生一齐往顶楼的总统套房赶。李帝努如同困兽，当着罗渽民的面砸了整整一间屋子，他害怕的抖，咬着后槽牙发疯，吼着让医生救醒黄仁俊。

罗渽民面无表情地接了一个电话，然后挂掉，等李帝努冷静下来，扶了扶金丝眼镜，蹙起眉头：“那边说醒了。”

“他说不想见你，哦，还骂你混蛋。”

#  
不管黄仁俊愿不愿意，李帝努还是和他住在一起了。一开始是硬要搬到黄仁俊的房子里，那间公寓实在是小，离市中心又远，住了两天李帝努有点受不了，和黄仁俊商量过以后打了折中，在三环附近置了一处房产。

黄仁俊不愿意折腾，但知道找家长没用，更遑论就算他们都心知肚明，结果是不会变的，牺牲一个黄仁俊去换李帝努的扶持怎么看都是划算生意。

李东赫逼问他为什么要搬宿舍，黄仁俊磨叽半天，最后说他被包养了。李东赫不信，眯着眼睛看黄仁俊，倚在门框上截断他的去路，指着鼻子骂人没出息：“黄仁俊你骗鬼呢？谁敢包养你，你用得着这个？”

黄仁俊三年前做过一场大手术，从鬼门关走过一圈半条命险些折进去。伤口愈合是很疼的，幸好他在家门口捡到了李东赫，一开始养病的时候，黄仁俊身边没人，只有一个阿姨照顾，等阿姨睡着了他就跟着李东赫溜去酒吧唱歌。李东赫的嗓子甜，在灯球底下唱高兴了还会跳舞，脱掉外套醉醺醺地和大家一起蹦。黄仁俊喜欢听他唱歌，可他不能喝酒，后来在酒吧犯过一次病，那以后李东赫就辞了驻唱的活。

有时候黄仁俊觉得李东赫洒脱的像一只飞鸟，无所顾忌，肆意生长，羽翼上承载着两人所有的希望与光。

出道以后黄仁俊脑子一热把阿姨给辞退了，可饭还是要吃，他拉着李东赫折腾，两个人在厨房呆了一下午，弄出来的东西反倒把黄仁俊逗乐了，东倒西歪地倚在李东赫身上笑。

晚饭的时候罪魁祸首趴在李东赫肩膀上，眼巴巴地看他英勇就义舀了一勺鸡蛋羹放进嘴巴，李东赫不叫黄仁俊吃那些东西，怕给他吃出事来，尝了一口就全倒进垃圾桶里了。

他是为数不多敢骂黄仁俊的人，一边戳黄仁俊脑壳一边对着菜谱研究营养餐怎么做，李东赫做的饭着实味道一般，黄仁俊皱着眉头试吃，心里也有点后悔辞退阿姨。

他的伤口在逐渐愈合，手术的影响愈来愈小，直到有一天医生把药停了，李东赫拿着一份合同问：“你要不要和我一起唱歌啊，站在舞台上的那种。”

两个人出道就红，红的人尽皆知声势浩大，李东赫和黄仁俊都有一把好嗓子，站在一起又养眼，他们的组合成了那一年年底最大的一匹黑马。黄仁俊有了稳定收入以后就不怎么和黄家联系，每次那边来人看他，黄仁俊就装病，李东赫不管多少次都会被吓到，看他一捂胸口就着急，确定没事以后才掐着黄仁俊绵软的脸颊肉骂他傻。

出第二张专辑的时候黄仁俊又犯病了，他皱着眉头喊疼，脸色苍白，投资人以为他在拿乔，笑着搂他灌酒。李东赫第一次自乱阵脚，连忙把黄仁俊身上揩油的手拿开，梗着脖子把桌面上的酒全清了才把事摆平。第二天经纪人带他们应酬的时候李东赫没答应，他沉默着出去，自己在天台抽了一根烟，然后回来把黄仁俊拉走了。

专辑还是顺利发行，又是大爆，黄仁俊那以后再也没陪别人吃过饭。有一次他听见投资商管李东赫叫“小李总”，李东赫习以为常地侧侧头，让那人替他把烟点上。

黄仁俊脑子嗡的一声，血压立刻就上来了，门外李东赫一直注意着这边，看见他弯腰立马掐了烟跑过来，找出药喂给黄仁俊，又打电话叫经纪人取消明天的通告。

黄仁俊第一次想，他的灿烂小太阳有可能是一只无脚鸟。

#  
黄仁俊最近很忙，他又有专辑要发行，李东赫在录音棚附近找了一栋小别墅，把两个人的东西都搬了过去。

李帝努没答应，他要求黄仁俊回家，为了方便又在李东赫的别墅旁边租了罗渽民的独栋，虽然每天去公司很不方便，但是他看黄仁俊看的紧，非要这样不可。

李东赫觉得黄仁俊被李帝努欺负了，每次和黄仁俊见面都要好好检查他受没受伤：“他没打你吧?”

黄仁俊微微蹙起眉头，疑惑地看了他一眼，仿佛不明白李东赫在说什么，摇摇头轻声说：“没有，你别乱想。”

李东赫不信，认准了李帝努是个暴君，说他长了一张家暴脸，让钟辰乐下次去接黄仁俊的时候留个心眼，别让黄仁俊给人欺负了。

钟辰乐的同行，李帝努的助理，朴志晟，对此嗤之以鼻——黄先生是跺跺脚能让荣晟大楼震三震的人物，他喝酒的时候对李特助说，一进那房子老板的脊梁骨就没了。

倒也没有那么夸张，其实大多数情况黄仁俊是不在家的，他不是在医院就是在录音室，回去的话无非就是吃饭睡觉，无视李帝努。李帝努不强求黄仁俊理他，基本上都是自说自话，除了十二点的门禁以外，算是百依百顺。

黄仁俊前几天心脏不很舒服，睡一张床的第一天晚上，空调温度还没升上来，冻的他手脚冰凉，李帝努沉默着给他暖了一会儿，把手伸进睡衣的时候黄仁俊扭了一下，说不想。

李帝努顿了顿，把手缩回来，什么也没说就搂着人睡觉了。他抱得很紧，生怕人跑了，黄仁俊本来就觉浅，这下更是整宿整宿的睡不着觉。

朴志晟偷偷跟他说李帝努在吃褪黑素，很真挚地替老板说好话，黄仁俊想起身边人明显熟睡的样子一时间有些无语。钟辰乐正换着花样怼朴志晟，讲相声似的，黄仁俊一边听一边笑，走神的时候低下头抠手，不留神把倒刺撕出血来。黄仁俊细细地吸了一口气，没忍住，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒开始掉，他撇嘴举着手给李东赫看，冲他卖乖。

钟辰乐喋喋不休，老妈子似的说李帝努是资本家毫无人性，李东赫任由他把朴志晟逼得面红耳赤，只是懒洋洋地起身给黄仁俊处理伤口，末了还捏捏指尖教训黄仁俊。钟辰乐对这两人早就习以为常，他站着教训朴志晟，指桑骂槐说李帝努不是东西逼良为娼，想了想觉得这词不对，便愈发恼火索性把人撵走了转过头来骂黄仁俊不争气。

虽然公司明令禁止艺人恋爱，可黄仁俊实在特殊，钟辰乐跟了他两年多肯定是心疼他哥，刀子嘴豆腐心道：“黄仁俊你有本事，不让恋爱就搞包养这一套是吧！我带过不少十八线，没见过哪个像你！”

“叫哥。”黄仁俊闷声说，他抱着枕头缩在老板椅上转圈圈，开始抠自己手指尖刚绕上的创可贴，对着上面的姆明图案瞎乐。

“说谁十八线呢？”李东赫翻了个白眼纠正钟辰乐，掐着黄仁俊下颚上的嫩肉挠，把人逗得直往后躲，“现在知道躲了？黄仁俊你怎么想的？咱们用不着李帝努给什么，可你也不能白让他睡吧！”

“没…没白睡。”黄仁俊小声辩解，像是想起什么，话说到一半明显走神了，脸有点发红。

黄仁俊不让做爱，但没说不让亲，李帝努压着他又摸又舔总能想出办法喝点肉汤。每次折腾完黄仁俊身上都是红的，眼角红红的嘴巴红红的，绵软臀肉也是红红的，整个人像在温泉里泡软了一样腰腿酸软。他这两年身体耗了元气，就算李帝努亲热时再小心也还是缓不过气，只能迷迷糊糊地趴在对方胸口上，乖得像一汪水。李帝努看了眼热，又把人抱起来掐着下巴接吻。

以前我是怎么和他做爱的呢？黄仁俊睡不着就胡思乱想，那时候身体好像是要好一些，被亲久了也不会头晕，还可以喝点酒。

他眼睛发潮，想翻个身看看李帝努，身子没起来反倒把人弄醒了。猛然抽搐的动作很明显，黄仁俊听见动静连忙闭上眼装睡，头贴在枕头上，幼稚地认为失眠这件事两个人算扯平了。

快要睡着的时候黄仁俊感觉李帝努靠近了一点儿，把头埋在他的脊背上轻轻颊蹭了蹭他。

他的心被揉成棉絮，软的一塌糊涂。

#  
李东赫盯着黄仁俊的侧脸，目光留在他头顶的小帽子上，过了一会直接上手搂住黄仁俊的脖子把人挤到沙发角里。

两个人离得很近，只隔一个拳头的距离，李东赫脸颊上微微晕染的雀斑妆让他看起来漂亮又热烈，黄仁俊化了一样的妆却像株清新的小百合。他照常低头玩手机，往后轻靠在李东赫怀里，摄影师咔嚓咔嚓的快门声丝毫不能影响消消乐的闯关进度。周围年轻的小助理聚在一起，眼睛里全是粉红色的爱心泡泡。

摄影师入行时间不短，但还是惊叹于两个人出片率之高，私心想多拍一点：“黄老师配合一下嘛。”

黄仁俊在圈子里一向以脾气好著名，基本有求必应，他一本正经地放下手机，坐直身子和李东赫互动，问今晚吃什么。

“李帝努逼我吃营养餐，这两天嘴巴淡出鸟来了，你要请我吃顿好的。”

李东赫把头放在他温热的颈窝处沉默，等摄影师拍够了才低声说“吃你”。又来了，黄仁俊翻个白眼往后轻微一躲，手指抵在李东赫软嘟嘟的嘴巴上，小声说：“你这样不好。”

李东赫点点头嗯了一声，显然是没听进去，他起身单腿跪在沙发上，弯下腰顺势压住黄仁俊。钟辰乐刚打完电话，回到摄影棚就看见黄仁俊的宽松卫衣被李东赫蹭乱，露出截光滑白皙的侧腰，两位祖宗当着摄影师的面旁若无人地吻成一团。

黄仁俊坐起来的时候头发凌乱，下唇肿了一小块，迷迷瞪瞪地朝钟辰乐要水喝，李东赫冲摄影师笑笑：“黄老师主动是指望不上了，您有什么要求还是跟我说。”

摄影师也是见过世面，招牌在那摆着，圈子里的先锋作品数他最多，刚才眼疾手快拍的几乎没有废片，他拿起相机给李东赫看：“没想到小李总这么放得开，我昨晚构思的时候都没敢想……”

傍晚钟辰乐上传照片给回归造势的时候挑了一张尺度不那么大的、两个人亲之前对视的图，他顶着摄影师“向艺术致敬”的压力坚持pass掉了接吻照，坚持给两位老师堵柜门，差点被自己的敬业感动到落泪。

李东赫当时站在旁边，摸着下巴看了会儿，问钟辰乐是不是非要发这一张。

“随便你吧，”李东赫笑得有点邪气，顺手在黄仁俊的头上揉一把叫他别老玩消消乐，“但是这张照片……怎么说……有点欲盖弥彰的味道……”

一语成谶。

cp粉本来就是开局一张图剩下全靠编，照片刚发出去网上就炸了锅，女孩子们车速飚到八十迈，短短几小时内疯狂刷新钟辰乐认知。

从网上逛完一圈回来，钟辰乐木着脸把黄仁俊的手机拿走：“今天你俩闹得太过了，晚上不准玩手机。”

黄仁俊眨眨眼睛，问李东赫为什么可以。

“我管得了他吗？”钟辰乐拔高了声音，叉着腰，他拉开门让来接黄仁俊回家的朴志晟进来，‘’你们没一个省心的。”

“我也是你老板。”黄仁俊顿了顿，乖乖伸手让朴志晟给自己穿上外套，上车前不忘揉揉钟辰乐的小脸，“你还是小时候好玩，脸跟团子一样，现在跟李帝努似的天天吓唬我。”

钟辰乐突然就不太敢让黄仁俊回去了，他这个傻哥哥只会玩消消乐，但李帝努不一样，金主爸爸但凡刷一下社交平台就能看见那张色气满满的照片。

话到嘴边又有点心虚，他看向屋子里李东赫玩手机的背影，决定还是给罗渽民打个电话——前有狼后有虎，得给他的傻哥哥留条后路。

黄仁俊空着手到家的时候李帝努正在厨房里加热营养餐，他去骚扰了一顿无果，只能屁颠屁颠出来拿李帝努的iPad玩。那上面没有消消乐，黄仁俊不敢乱下小游戏，只好委委屈屈地打了会儿僵尸，等李帝努把寡淡的晚餐准备好。

“想吃水煮鱼，”黄仁俊今天挺开心，吃饭的时候话多了一些，难得主动开口，“明天晚上我们去约会吧，我请你吃水煮鱼。”

“你牺牲还挺大。”李帝努笑了一下，然后把鸽子汤推到黄仁俊面前，“先把汤喝了。”

李帝努早就看见黄仁俊和李东赫的那张照片了，他本来在办公室气得眼前发黑，恨不得当时就把黄仁俊捆上床肏一顿索性关在家里别出去才好。但长了上次的教训，罗渽民打来电话的时候她已经冷静下来了，被絮絮叨叨将近半个小时后决定这事还得来日方长。

只不过李帝努越装作没事心里就越烦，下班以后还专门跑去超市买了只乳鸽，炖黄仁俊最讨厌的鸽子汤——偏不放盐。不仅如此，黄仁俊每晚睡前看姆明动画的时间也被强行取消，李帝努为了压火一边瞪黄仁俊一边喝水，黄仁俊当然不高兴，觉得他莫名其妙，两个人坐在床上大眼瞪小眼，睡觉前连手都没拉一下。

李帝努躺床上以后才觉出不对，他连着去了三次厕所后索性破罐子破摔，去书房拿出了键盘。

黄仁俊老公：感觉李东赫在占黄仁俊便宜。

黄仁俊老公：两个人一点cp感都没有。

黄仁俊老公：你们知道荣晟的老板吗？我觉得黄仁俊和他好配。

荣晟老板本人在网上逛了一会儿，最后还是把图保存下来，他把李东赫截掉，咬牙切齿地存到相册里，心想老子以后做爱一定要拍成视频发给李东赫那小子，天天发。

#  
李帝努最近不知道在忙什么。

这是黄仁俊暗中观察了半个月得出来的结论，不过自己大抵是脱不了干系的，不然他每晚喝的醉醺醺以后干嘛老抱着自己傻乐?

李帝努回家的愈发晚，黄仁俊每次等着等着就一头睡死过去，黑眼圈消下去大半，话也多了起来，有时间来跟钟辰乐抱怨：“不知道又生我什么气，你说他讲不讲理呀。”

钟辰乐心说你俩半斤八两，连带着李东赫那尊大佛哪个都不像正常人，这些愁死公关的破烂事是正常人能干出来的吗!不是!请教过前辈以后，钟辰乐决定从网络舆论开始树立组合的阳光人设，他为黄仁俊接了一个视频平台的合作，求黄仁俊录一个vlog营业。

“但是消消乐闯关攻略就不必了，黄仁俊你要是敢整个视频都在玩消消乐我就敢把你的姆明玩偶捐给福利院儿童。”

“哦。”

黄仁俊低着头玩iPad，懒洋洋地答应下来。实际上他改玩植物大战僵尸有一段时间了，不过玩得很烂，甚至还不如消消乐，一关要玩半个小时，昨天晚上李帝努帮他打了一个小时才打到屋顶僵尸。

罗渽民对李帝努纵容黄仁俊拿iPad玩游戏这件事表示过强烈反对：“你到底知不知道那平板里面有什么资料?”

黄仁俊不知道，他总是把iPad随便扔在包里，有时间就拿出来打僵尸，钟辰乐戳戳他的iPad：“录植物大战僵尸也不行。”

“但是，”黄仁俊又输了，他慢悠悠地给iPad充上电，反驳钟辰乐，“除了玩游戏我的私生活录了也播不了。”

钟辰乐语塞，捏着黄仁俊的脸蛋：“怎么这么厚脸皮!”

胳膊拧不过大腿，黄仁俊还是乖乖地带着相机回家了，他洗完澡慢吞吞地摆弄了一会儿新玩具，发愁地在书桌上架起相机。计划通小朋友打算给粉丝介绍一下自己床上的姆明，下次钟辰乐再拿这个威胁他接工作他就可以向粉丝告状了。

但是李帝努今天回来的早，黄仁俊没料到这点，他被从背后搂住的时候正抱住最大的那个玩偶开玩笑，眉眼都舒展开，头上的呆毛一翘一翘，像是天线宝宝。

天线宝宝开的是儿童频道，黄仁俊猜接下来可能要少儿不宜，于是伸手挡住镜头扭过头推李帝努，可还没关掉相机就被男人满身的酒气熏的呛咳起来。

李帝努又喝醉了，他弯腰抱住黄仁俊，手伸到他衣服里挑逗，碾压黄仁俊软乎乎的胸前。黄仁俊受不了这个刺激，弓着腰往后逃，正好嵌进李帝努的怀里。

他被扛起来摔在床上，支起胳膊往后移了没几厘米就被握住大腿抬高臀部往前拉了回来，李帝努三两下剥干净黄仁俊的裤子，烂泥似的压上来：“俊俊你以前怎么这么好骗啊……”

以前吗？确实好骗，要不然怎么能让大直男李帝努哄上床。黄仁俊盯着摄像机镜头，被顶的目光涣散，小腿架在李帝努的肩上打颤，湿漉漉地挂在他腰上。

被内射的时候黄仁俊哆嗦了一下，然后委屈地哭出来——怎么能提以前!李帝努不可以喝醉了耍赖!摄像机都拍下来了!

要不是这台摄像机，半路昏过去的黄仁俊都不知道李帝努有多能干。这家伙昨晚上射进去太多，醉的连清理都没做，今天早上黄仁俊敞着腿后面险些合不上，他大腿抖成筛子，又软，根本站不起来，躺在床上发高烧。

“黄仁俊你是打算下海?”钟辰乐把相机摔到他面前，气得面无表情，“转行拍GV啊？你敢拍也得换个对象吧，荣晟的老板亲自下场我们可不敢播。”

“不是有能播的吗？”黄仁俊哑着嗓子，难得有些羞耻心，“最开始不是录了一段吗。”

钟辰乐咬着牙问谁来剪辑，黄仁俊懒懒地翻个身不理他了，头埋在枕头里睡觉，显然也是不高兴。钟辰乐知道这事其实不怪黄仁俊，又开始心疼到底是怎么招惹上李帝努的，白给睡不说，睡完医药费还得自己出，他对李帝努这下子一点好印象都没了，睡完连清理都不做，那不如买根按摩棒呢。最后钟辰乐亲自减掉了那段珍贵的影视资料，把拷贝下来的U盘快递给李帝努，问责意味很明显。

朴志晟这两天往公司跑得勤，显然是来为老板求和的。黄仁俊倒是没说什么，他不怪李帝努肏他，甚至不做清理也没有关系，但李帝努喜欢在床上说脏话这事让人生气，他那天肚子很痛，李帝努还一边顶一边带着他的手往小腹摸，喝醉了又骂他骚，骂他是男狐狸精。

小狐狸精不搭理李帝努了，这回睡前连亲一下都不行。

李帝努不敢见黄仁俊，只能偷偷看视频，翻来覆去地，越看越绝望。刚开始黄仁俊的叫床声还让他硬的发疼，看到后面就只恨自己长了张嘴——他没事提什么以前呢！更何况黄仁俊不喜欢床上说脏话，李帝努是知道这事的，他喝醉以后光顾着爽，混不吝的什么都敢往黄仁俊身上招呼，这下倒好，一炮打完缓和的关系又直降冰点。李帝努恨不得穿越回去一拳打死那个精虫上脑的自己，都说男人是下半身思考的动物，李帝努以前对此嗤之以鼻，可一放到黄仁俊身上他那点儿的自制力仿佛成了笑话。

#  
但这事儿李东赫成了最冤的。

黄仁俊那间房后面有块落地玻璃，李帝努刚进房间时的影子映在上面，一晃而过。那影子模糊，只露出脖子以下的部分，但不难看出是个男人，年轻且挺拔。

深夜，谁还能出现在黄仁俊房间里呢？

黄仁俊和李东赫瞬间就上了热搜，钟辰乐恨不得冲进荣晟大厦找李帝努算账——白给睡就算了，自付医疗费也算了，因为你精虫上脑惹出来的麻烦帮我们公关一下总可以吧！他坐在办公桌后等朴志晟来道歉，连说辞都想好了——“让你们老板来找我，咱们算算总账。”

确实是大麻烦。

钟辰乐没等来朴志晟，因为那时朴特助正弯腰替黄夫人拉开车门，漂亮女人按响了公寓门铃，优雅，又毫无怜悯，像是索命的无常，索黄仁俊的、索朴志晟的、也索李帝努的。朴志晟一边祈祷黄仁俊不在家一边疯狂给老板发消息，三年前的事情他有耳闻，三年后情景重演——黄仁俊汲着拖鞋缓缓打开房门，水杯摔到地上。

黄嘉欣笑了笑，高跟鞋踏进门槛：“仁俊好久不见。”

那视频别人看不出来，黄嘉欣怎么可能认不出。

tbc.


End file.
